


Burned Memories

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that he could not save his parents long time ago never stopped haunting him. Written as a toku100 prompt, #14 Burning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Memories

He did not remember when it had started or what had started it. When he was finally aware of himself, he was already outside staring back towards his burning house watching his parents cried out towards him as the house collapsed. He had wanted to help them, reach out. But whoever had saved him held him in place, reminding him that a child as old as him could not save them nor could anyone else at the moment. The fire was too intense, they had to wait for the firemen restlessly.    
  
Unfortunately by the time the firemen had arrived and tamed the fire, his parents already lifeless. They had slipped away perhaps due to the falling debris that had fallen towards them or had inhaled too much smoke that by the time help had arrive, they could never be revived again...   
  
He had always thought back later, what could have happen instead if he had gone in to try to save them that time.   
  
xxx   
  
Kazuma barely remembered what happened after that. One of his neighbours had took custody of him for a while before he had been placed into one of the local orphanage. He had been in and out of orphanages since then.   
  
Later when he had been old enough, he had walked out of the place. Determined to fend for himself and not depend on others. Though, the fact that he had been unable to save his parents in that fire remained haunting him.   
  
And then one day someone had offered him to become part of BOARD, a group of people that had been around defeating monsters that were attacking people lately. Right away, Kenzaki Kazuma accepted the offer...   
  
So now he was not just Kenzaki Kazuma, he was now a Kamen Rider. Perhaps this time, he could finally save someone with his own hands.


End file.
